mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' Oh and please, for goodness gracious mayonnaise, PLEASE sign your messages with "-~~~~" or use a word bubble, PLEASE!!!! Otherwise I will go ballistic. (Just kidding, but I'm serious about the signing.....) So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! I'm really bored... }} Think I'm going to erect a monument right here, bronze this gun so the whole galaxy knows! ...lol just kidding. I tend to take things WAY too seriously, though( ), so if I do, pweez don't take it personally. OK, buh-bye! }} Nick Nack the patty's back! Any tips? Hey Iona123! This is StarWarsQueen1 or you can call me Iz. How do you inseret pictures to your wikis? Also do you have any tips on making a blog? StarWarsQueen1 (talk) 22:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Haters gonna hate, potaters gonna potate Inspired...weeeee! Message @ 3:00am }} Harajuku Girls }} Wanna Party? }} isnt life a wonderful thing So hows it goin? }} Pleade can you give me a link to the page you edited and then I'll have a look into the stuff. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) }} Newman! I need help editing my word bubble. The last time I tried to do it myself, the entire flippin' thing got screwed up and Blanks had to fix it for meh. BUT SHE AIN'T HERE NO MORE, so could you help meh? I need to figure out what I did wrong. I tried editin' the pic, but, uh............it blew up.}} I hate it. It looks UGLEH I wanna add a pic of the Behemoth King. I'll try it now.......(so nobody go nowhere )}} ! Look at that random line of text at the bottom! Terrible, I say! ......Fix it?}} Just a Question Hi I'm new to the wiki and I have a question I am thinking of making a game show thingy or whatever you call it and there is one thing that I don't understand. Do you make your thing like new artical or somthing else? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 10:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx for the warm welcome and the advice. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) }} }} Some help Hi I'm making a Game Show thingy and I need just a little help I've done a reasonable amount of work on my thing so what do I do to get it advertised on the main page Thanx Also here is a link if you need it. User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute And here is my talk page ConnaBuilder (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanx again A strong man stands up for himself, a stronger man stands up for others. My love is your love, your love is mine... Hey, watch me in deviantART. *slapped* --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 05:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It's quiet... 2 quiet... Here is the file name User:ConnaBuilder/The House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Also here is a link User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay sorry I was confused here it is Game Show Sybol full.jpg ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay and thanx! ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, just so ya know the shipwrecked RP sign-ups are closing very soon, maybe even today. Icecream18 (talk) 20:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) |color2 = Blue |line = Green |textcolor2 = Lime |text = So like, you signed up then right after you hit publish you got da message? That's cool!}} Hi! Its me again. I don't mean to nag, but my Game Show still isn't on. Please put it on. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC)